PV panels typically include an array of electrically coupled PV cells. One inhibiting factor for the uptake of PV panels in residential power generation applications is the relatively higher cost compared with the cost of power provided by utility companies. A high portion of the overall cost is installation cost, which typically accounts for more than about 20% of the overall cost. Furthermore, where PV panels need to be inclined with respect to an underlying structure to improve incidence to the sun (e.g. when installed on a flat roof), mounting systems required in such applications can represent about 10-15% of the overall cost of the system.